Three Carters
by Kaxbe with a pipe
Summary: Uh oh... it seems that Carter has found a way to clone himself.


Three Carters

"I love Lucy," said the first one.  
"I love Lucy also," said the second one.  
"I also love Lucy," said the third one.

"We all love Lucy," said the second one. "But only one of us can love Lucy."  
"Agreed," said the first one. "But who will love Lucy? Because I want to love Lucy, but you are me and you love Lucy."  
"I love Lucy," said the third one. "I am willing to KILL for Lucy."

The Carters looked around the room at each other. The first one was thinking about Lucy. The second one was thinking about Lucy. The third one was thinking about Carter thinking about Lucy. "I know what we can do so we all can love Lucy," said the third.

The Carters stared each other in the eyes. They were all thinking the same thing. They were all thinking about how they could masturbate to Lucy together and it wouldn't be weird because they are all Carter.

"I shall be thinking of Lucy," said the first one, pulling out his member.  
"I shall also be thinking of Lucy," said the second one, taking his dick in hand.  
"I shall be thinking of Lucy as well," said the third one, jerking back and forth.

The three Carters masturbated furiously, thinking of Lucy moaning in pleasure with each jerk. Each movement of the hand represented another quick and powerful thrust into Lucy.  
"Lucy loves this," said the first one.  
"Lucy adores this," said the second one.  
"Lucy wants more of this," said the third one.

The three Carters imagined Lucy orgasming at the moment they came. "I love Lucy," they all said in unison.

The three Carters opened their eyes. They looked around and saw all that they had done. Their mess was everywhere.  
"This is a mess," said the first Carter.  
"This is a big mess," said the second Carter.  
"This is a good mess," said the third Carter.

"I agree," said the first Carter. "This is indeed a good mess. We should clean it up and save the mess for Lucy."  
"That is a good idea. That is a good good idea," said the third Carter.  
"There are no things to clean the mess with," said the second Carter. "What will we use?"  
The second Carter then sat down, not noticing that there was mess there. The thick, white goo started to be absorbed by the second Carter's naked body. Carter felt it go inside of his body. This sensation was strange, it felt like sweat going back into the body. It felt good to the second Carter.  
"I know how to clean this mess," said the second Carter.  
"How will we clean this mess?" said the third Carter.  
"I want to know who we clean this mess," said the first Carter.

The second Carter demonstrated his discovery.

"That is amazing," said the first Carter.  
"That is really amazing," said the third Carter.  
"I know it is really amazing," said the second Carter. "You should try it."

The other two Carters put their feet on a stain. It shot back up into their body. The other two Carters shuddered with pleasure.  
"We should share this with Lucy," said the first Carter.  
"We should definitely share this with Lucy," said the second Carter.  
"We should absolutely share this with Lucy," said the third Carter. "But will she be able to do what we can do?"  
"There is only one way to find out," said the first Carter. "We must try this on each other."

The first Carter got on all fours as the other two Carters positioned themselves behind him and in front of him. "You shall be Lucy," said the second Carter, in front of his head.  
"You shall be Lucy," said the third Carter, from behind the first Carter.  
"You both shall be Lucy but not as a Lucy," said the first Carter, mouth taking the second Carter's manhood in his mouth.

"This feels good," said the second Carter, feeling the first Carter's tongue twisting around his rod. He tried moving in and out of the first Carter's mouth, the tongue being pulled out along with it, making the second Carter's penis look like Cthulu.

"I want to feel good, Lucy," said the third Carter. The third Carter looked at the first Carter's behind. "How does this work, Lucy? I do not understand."  
"I think I know, Lucy," said the second Carter. "There is a Lucy-hole where Lucy's poop comes out."  
"Is it clean?" asked the third Lucy. "Is it clean?"  
"I have an idea," said the second Carter. "Use yourself to clean our Lucy."  
"That is a good idea, other Lucy," said the third Carter. "You two Lucys are the best Lucys."

The third Carter prodded the first Carter with his pole. "This not going in, Lucy. What should I do?"  
"Oh, you are breaking Lucy, Lucy. We are too big for Lucy," said the second Lucy.  
The first Carter moaned in agreement. The third Carter complied and rammed it in.  
"Ugggghhhhhuuuuu! Lucy! Your Lucy-hole feels so good, Lucy!"  
"Lucy! Your Lucy-mouth feels so good, Lucy!"

Their mindless humping went on for several minutes before the second and third Carters climaxed. The first Carter absorbed all of the vital fluid. "That felt good, Lucy and Lucy," he said. "Not it is Lucy's turn to feel good."  
"Okay, I shall be the Lucy," said the third Carter, laying down and positioning his legs over his head. The third Carter pulled apart his buttcheeks, revealing his young anus. "This is your Lucy," said the third Carter.  
"You are not a Lucy," said the first Carter. "But you will have to do."  
The first Carter closed his eyes and imagined Lucy in the same position. He felt around the third Carter, trying to locate the sphincter. Upon finding it, the first Carter used his member to violate the pretend Lucy.  
"I want a Lucy," said the second Lucy. He then noticed the first Carter's anus. "You will be a Lucy again, Lucy", he said to the first Carter, quickly thrusting himself into the first Carter. Upon insertion, the first Lucy came. The third Lucy absorbed the milky fluid.

"You are Lucy, You are Lucy," screamed the second Carter before coming. The first Carter absorbed the product. All of a sudden, the first Carter started feeling very weird. He could feel his entire body rumbling. It started in his feet at first, and then made it's way up to the tip of his ears. "Th-th-th-th-th-th," started the first Carter, unable to finish a word. The first Carter then exploded, leaving a huge mess of man-juice everywhere.

"This is a mess," said the second Carter.  
"This is a big mess," said the third Carter. "What are we going to do, Lucy?"  
"I don't know Lucy, but we should clean it up."  
"But I still want to do Lucy, Lucy."  
"As do I, Lucy."  
"We should do Lucy while we clean then, Lucy."  
"That is a good idea, Lucy."

—

**Several hours later….**

The Carters finished cleaning their mess, however, their fate was similar to that of the first Carter. They exploded, leaving a big sloppy mess everywhere.

A door opened and footsteps started moving down the stairs. The owner of the footsteps thought something strange was going on, he could smell an odd scent in the air.

He turned on the lights.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LAB!" yelled McCain.

END


End file.
